A Mother's Thoughts
by Jason9000
Summary: Just a short story of the my oc the son of Shadow The Hedgehog and Tikal The Echidna.  No flames please if you hate this couple  A first time mother's thoughts on her first born son. ShadowxTikal paring. One-shot I think it's called if it means one chap.


***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Sonic The Hedgehog. They all belong to their respectful owners and I have not used them in any profitable means in any shape or form.) Hey all just a..what are these called one-shots or something? Anyway I just felt like writing a short story of my OC Shade. The son of Shadow The Hedgehog and Tikal The Echinda. It's just a chapter between mother and son. Why am I writing this? Cause I'm bored and got nothing better to do. Also please if you don't like this couple don't fame this cause they never met or anything. We all have our choice. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to get some Oreos since as The Oreo King I deserve some cause I'm hungry!***

Tikal was lying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of what happened not even 24 hrs ago. She had finally given birth to a son. Yes after 9 months of eating everything in sight (She ate anything that was food from the smallest crumb to a huge turkey.) and looking like a blue pregnat whale with twins (as her husband often reminded her jokingly in his dark manner) her son was born into the world. They named him Shade (which meant proud warrior in her language) The Echidnahog. Although he looked nothing like an Echidna. He looked like an exact clone of his father Shadow. His body was the same shape, the number of quills on his head and back, even the shoes they made for him looked like Shadows'. The only difference were his stripes that were apricot in color and not red. His shoes were painted to match since Shadow did not want his shoes to get on his sons feet once he learned how to walk. She turned to her left and saw Shadow sleeping peacefully for once. Most of the time he looked tense and ready when he was asleep but on rare occasions he like this one he looked totally relaxed. She smiled thinking of how her 'Ultimate Life Form' would handle being a first time father since his muzzle turned the color of Sonic's fur in fear when asked to hold Shade for the first time in fear of dropping him or worse. Surprisingly though Shade did not cry when he was born or wail like most babies did. He looked relaxed as if he just didn't care. The only time he did was when he was being passed around from Sonic and co. He started squirming in Sonic's hands and nearly broke his finger with his "Grip of Death" as he called it. Shadow smiled an actual smile of pride when he saw that. In fact the one he seemed most calm in everyone's hands besides his parents was shockingly Omega. The robot was more scared than Shadow when Rouge asked him to hold Shade. He careful temporarily shut down his weapons to not scare the baby and not hurt him. When the robot was holding him Shade relaxed and seemed to understand Omega, for he went silent and seemed to be in a different world since he looked like he dozed off. He finally let him go to Amy after 5 minutes when everyone thought he shut down forzen there till he stirred form Amy's request. He walked out saying.

"I must process this...strange error in my systems...I need to diagnose the problem in my main cpu."

Everyone stared at the robot with a strange look till a crying was heard. Everyone figured it'd be best to let the family be alone so Amy passed him to Tikal and left without another word. Once in his mother's arms he stopped crying and was still. Out of the corner of the room came a thing of water that was Chaos. Tikal's best friend and her father Pachacamac who had taken her place in The Master Emerald walked out of the shadows. He stood there smiling leaning on his spear that he used as a staff. Chaos simply looked at the child with a curious look. He may have been the 'God of Destruction' but since the Station Square incident he loved kids. He was confused with babies though. He still was trying to figure out why they were so special. Her father said congratulations while using the end of his spear that was always on the ground to gently tap the newborn on the shoulders and muttered something gibberish to Shadow since he couldn't learn his wife's native language no matter how he tried. But Tikal smiled since this was her father's blessing and accepting him into the tribe and family. They then left the two after three minutes of silence and departed.

And here she was back at home with her husband her son in the cradle next to her on her left. She got out of bed and picked him up. She brought him to the living room and sat on a chair. He never stirred since he knew he was safe in his mother's arms. Shadow almost learned the hard way of suffering a first time Echidna's mother's wrath when she caught him holding Shade over the counter edge when he was putting the bags down from the gifts they received from their friends. She was a second away from killing him on the spot before he noticed this and put him in her arms. He forgot Knuckles' and his father-in-law's warning of Echidna mothers especially if it was a firstborn and male with the whole mother-son relation ship mirroring the father-daughter one. He immediately apologized and went to cook for once to show how sorry he was. It was the first time he was literally afraid of his wife and what she could do to him.

Shade slowly opened his eyes to show the crimson red eyes he had inherited from his father. He looked directly into his mother's oceanic blue eyes and felt even more safe. He tried to get closer to the warmth of his mother's body where he knew he was the safest in all the world. She brought him as close as he could get till she heard him growl a bit. She automatically knew he wanted to be fed since she knew her sons whines, cries, moans, and growls from the moment he was born. How she knew not even Tikal herself could guess but it must have been instinct. Shadow was still at a loss for this since he tried changing his diaper multiple times, burping him, or putting him to sleep and still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him till Tikal came in and that seemed to solve the noise as soon as his son saw his mother she knew what he wanted without guessing. He figured they could communicate through the telepathy thing his mother could do thanks to her time in The Master Emerald. But he was dead wrong she just knew. It sometimes scared her. While she was nursing him she was thinking of the challenges ahead. Him walking for the first time, talking, training him to control the Chaos Energy within him, learning of his heritage, and the teen years. She thought once he was a teen he would want nothing to do with her since most teen males did not want help from their mother and mostly their father since he was male and had a good sense of what he was going through. Shade would be particularly difficult since he was half and half. They were all shocked when she announced she was pregnant. There have not been any recordings of a half hedgehog or echinda in any civilization. Since his instincts would fight one another for dominance since Hegdehogs and Echidnas have been fighting each other as long as they could remember (not to mention the fact that he was also of an alien race called The Black Arms through his blood).

But she smiled thinking of what he could accomplish in his life. She knew her son was destined for greatness. She would always be there to support him no matter what. She would always be there to help him through everything since he was her son and she loved more than any mother has loved a son. She felt a special connection with him. Something that most mothers felt but this was surely more. Besides she would always be able to make him do what she wanted thanks to her native tongue. Sons of Echidna's could never disobey their parents (in this case mother) when they were told to do something in that language till they became of age at 21. Ohhh she could have so much fun during his teen years. She smiled mischievously knowing the damage she could do to him. But tonight she will focus on him. She will miss these nights holding him close to her and saying lullaby's since time was short when it came to stuff like this. She stopped nursing him when he was finished held him close and started to sing in her language that translated as follows:

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels God will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night

Angels watching, e'er around thee,

All through the night

Midnight slumber close surround thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

I my loved ones' watch am keeping,

All through the night"

He slowly closed his eyes and Tikal could have sworn for a second she heard a soft, dark, yet powerful voice in her head say in the Echidna language.

"I will always love you mother always."

***And done. Not really one for mushy stuff like this but, I figured why not for once? I found that lullaby song by typing in lullabies on the Internet called "All Through the Night-Angels. Don't know if that's the real name but credit to whoever made it. R&R please.***


End file.
